Making Bones Love Him
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Not giving anything away in summary. If you wanna know, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**He was thinking about her. More like, he was thinking about how to tell her he loved her. They were sitting on her couch, just having finished eating Chinese food. "I love you Bones." He blurted out.**

"**Booth…" **_**Why me? Why now? She questioned herself. "I don't love you as anything more than a partner."**_

"_**Oh…" he shrunk back. There was a reason he never told her how he felt. There was a reason he avoided being vulnerable in her presence. "Well, I'm gunna leave." He said as he walked out the door, hiding the tears that were running down his cheeks. He got in his car and started speeding home. He was driving too fast and ran a red light. Another car t-boned his Tahoe, and severely injured him. He passed out almost immediately as the speeding car hit him.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Angela heard the phone ring. "Hello?" she answered.**_

_**She and Hodgins preceded to hear somebody from the hospital telling them they'd contacted Cam and that Booth was in the hospital after a car collision. They went out to Hodgins car and drove quickly to the hospital.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Brennan answered her phone. "Hel-"**_

"_**Listen to me sweetie. Booth got in a car crash. He's in the hospital."**_

"_**This is all my fault…" she whispered as she hung up the phone, grabbed her purse, and ran out to her car.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**She was driving like a maniac. She didn't care. All she could think about was her partner in the hospital. She arrived there and parked next to Hodgins's and Angela's car. She ran inside. "Where is Special Agent Seeley Booth?" She demanded of the person sitting behind the front desk.**_

"_**He's in surgery." Angela explained to her.**_

_**Brennan walked away from the desk and sat down in a chair. After sitting for five minutes, she got up and paced having nothing else to do. Her conscience was eating her alive. She finally sat down next to Angela. "What's wrong?" Angela asked her, when Hodgins went to the food court to get them food.**_

"_**This is my fault." She whispered fighting tears.**_

"_**How? How is this your fault?""Booth told me he loved me. I'm afraid of him leaving me like everyone else that loved me has. I told him I only loved him as a partner. He stormed off with tears in his eyes. He was probably speeding home, so he could be alone to think when that car hit him."**_

"_**He'll be okay sweetie."**_

"_**What if I really lost him this time?" She asked Angela, tears falling down her cheeks.**_

"_**Seeley Booth is asking for somebody called Bones." The doctor said, standing in the doorway.**_

"_**That's me." Brennan jumped up and followed the doctor down the hall to his room. When she saw his brown eyes staring up at her, a few more tears escaped from her eyes. She sat down by his bed and unconsciously took his hand. "I am so sorry Booth."**_

_**His right arm was free from anything that would restrain him, except for her hand, so he freed himself and cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped away the tears. "Stop crying Bones. I overreacted. It's my fault. I should've expected that you wouldn't love me.""I'm so glad you're okay, Booth."**_

"_**Lay down with me." She obeyed his order and laid down with him. She rested her head on his chest, and she soon fell asleep, his right arm wrapped tightly around her, making sure she didn't fall.**_

_**He didn't sleep. He looked at her beautiful face. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. What didn't she see in him? What was wrong with him? Why couldn't she find it in her heart to love him? He'd done everything for her. Taken a bullet, shot a man, abandoned a murder suspect, and broken protocol. He'd done everything to show her that he really did care for her. Midnight trips to her apartment when she found out her mother was dead, hugging her when she was afraid and crying, guy hugs, Thai food, holding her when she was afraid the Gravedigger would take her away in the night, brining her coffee almost every morning, driving her to work, and even kissing her when it was the only way her family would get a good Christmas. What did he have to do, steal the sun for her?**_


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up, but stayed as still as she could. The longer she was "asleep", the longer she could stay in his arms, content and warm. She looked up into his eyes, and whispered "Hello Booth" in, what Booth found, a very sexy voice.

"Hey…" he whispered, his eyes sparkling at her.

She made a move to get up, and he didn't let her go. He made a promise with himself, if she tried to get away again, he'd let her. Lucky for him she didn't. Angela walked into Booth's room shortly after. Brennan moved slowly back into her chair, not waking the now-sleeping Booth. "Why were you laying with him Sweetie?"

"He asked me to," Brennan whispered harshly.

"And you let him hold you like a baby?"

"Yes. Is there an issue with that?""You love him Bren. You have to love him more than anybody else in the world."

"Why?"

"You're closest to him of anybody. He's your partner. He's one of your best friends."

"Huh?" Booth asked sleepily, just rousing.

"You need to sleep Seeley. That's what the nurse said.""I'm hungry…" he muttered. "Give me some of that pudding." She grabbed the pudding, removed the lid, and tried to hand him a spoon, which he didn't take. "Feed me." He opened his mouth.

She spooned the pudding into his mouth, feeling extremely foolish. When he was done eating, he thanked Brennan, and practically begged her to lay back down with him. She couldn't help but oblige, and told Angela she could go home if she wanted. Angela did just that, knowing that Brennan wasn't going to leave him unless the world was coming to an end. Even then she wasn't so sure she'd leave him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan was talking to the nurse, late at night, while Booth was sleeping. "When can he go home?""He can be discharged tomorrow, so long as he's going home with somebody who can look after him. He's got cracked ribs, which require fresh ice every two hours."

"I can take him home."

"I presumed you would, you two being together and all.""We're not together. We're partners in the FBI and best friends."

"At any rate, you can take him home tomorrow."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After he had been discharged, she took him home. By the time she decided what to make him for lunch, she had to put fresh ice on his ribs. As she replaced the ice, he winced, although she was a step up from how rough the nurse had been. She was being as gentle as she could. After she was done, she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry it hurt Booth, I was trying to be gentle."

"You did good. You're a lot gentler than the nurse was." She kissed his forehead. "And the nurse didn't ever do that, not that I'd want her to."

She went back to the kitchen and started making lunch. She made grilled cheese sandwiches with cream of mushroom soup, which Booth devoured. Afterwards, she laid Booth down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. She insisted that he take a nap. He pulled her down next to him and nuzzled he neck with his nose, just teasing her. She was laughing as she said "God, I love you Booth."


End file.
